This invention relates generally to locking devices and, in particular, to a simple, preferably unitary locking device having a wide range of applications.
Locking devices for use as nuts, lock washers, connectors, and fasteners and the like are well known and, for most applications, readily available in a variety of forms. In general, such devices operatively engage a workpiece or workpiece part as by rotation relative to a threaded or unthreaded portion of the workpiece or part or through snap-fit securement thereto. For this purpose, the locking device typically includes a fixed diameter opening through which the workpiece or part, or portion thereof, is releasably or nonreleasably received.
Known locking devices, however, are prone to unintended and unexpected release or disengagement from workpieces to which they are operatively secured. This may result from any of a number of environmental factors such, for example, as vibrations or deformation-inducing stressing of the workpiece, which cause such locking devices to loosen and/or become fully detached from the workpiece.